Fire Has A Melody
by Trippin'OverMyChucks
Summary: AU. Shannon Catiner moves to the Palm Woods with her bestest friend, Alex and Alex's boyfriend, Taylor . The boys fall in love with Shannon... and Alex. Shannon slowly falls in love with Kendall and he likes her too but something changes things
1. Thinking Of You, Your Smile Is Unwritten

**Hey, guys. This is my first FanFiction story, so please just bear with me. Please, review, even anonymous people. I hope you like it. I just created the plot and any new characters.**

* * *

Shannon POV

I can't believe I'm actually at the Palm Woods with my bestest friend, Alex and her boyfriend and one of my good friends, Taylor. When Gustavo called, I didn't think he meant it but he wanted me to create a demo. Alex just tagged along for support and she couldn't leave without her boyfriend so...yea.

"Ah, you must be Shannon and Alex. I'm Mr. Bitters." A fat man in a weird looking suit said reaching out his hand to shake it.

"Yes, and I'm glad to be here." I put a broad smile on my face.

"Let me show you to your room."

With our suitcases in our hands, Alex, Taylor, and me all followed Mr. Bitters. Alex was suddenly right beside me with Taylor on her other side.

"I can't believe we're actually here." She whispered, "This is way better than Ohio."

I nodded and started to talk when Mr. Bitters yelled at these four boys, fighting. Alex laughed at them and then looked at me.

"They are kind of cute." Taylor gave her "the look" and she said, "But not as hot as you."

I laughed at them. They were a really good and cute couple but it's kind of lonely when your best friend has a boyfriend and you don't. But at the same time, I like being single. We finally reached our room and it was amazing. It was huge and everything. We all sat our suitcases down and looked around the room.

"It's beautiful." Alex said in awe.

"Yea."

By the time we were actually done unpacking and what not, it was 7:00. I hadn't been swimming in a while so I decided to go down to the pool. "Alex, I'm going swimming. Wanna come?"

"Sure, why not. Let me get changed."

"Can I come?" Taylor said with a smirk on his face. I knew what he was thinking and it was most definitely about Alex.

She yelled from the other room. "Gosh, you're such a perv, Taylor."

When she came out, she grabbed her towel and we headed down to the pool. Before we left, she said, "Stay here and watch TV. I don't know. This is girl time."

"Uck, yea, I'd rather stay here."

When we got down to the pool, there were many hot guys. Except they all had dates as it seemed. Am I the only one who's single? Then, I noticed a row of four guys, the same guys actually, sitting on these chairs. I just followed Alex because she seemed like she knew where we were going. We found this small table, with two chairs and sat there.

"Gosh, perfect view of them." She said, putting her shades on.

"Who?"

"Them." She pointed at the four guys I had noticed earlier.

"Oh."

"Yea."

"What about Taylor?" I said, still looking at them.

"What about me?" Taylor said, walking up.

"I was just talking about how hot you were." She said, making an excuse.

"Really? You better."

"In your dreams." She muttered.

"I heard that." He said.

"Well, you're always in my dreams."

"I know. I'm a beast."

"Oh my gosh, you guys are crazy." Alex looked at me with accusing eyes. "And that's why I love you."

"You love my man?" Alex glared.

"There's plenty of me to go around." Alex smacked him in the arm. "And it's all for you." He kissed her on lips.

"Get a room." I said looking away.

Alex smiled at me. "Yea, well get used to it, Shannon Mary Catiner 'cause we share that room with you."

"Uck. I hate this already." I muttered as they started kissing again.

* * *

**Yea, I know this chapter was mainly about Taylor and Alex's relationship but I wanted you to see that they are really close. And did you notice the boys fighting? Over what? **

**Tell me what you think it was over.**


	2. 1,2,3,4 Check Yes Alex

**Hey guys, I forgot to mention in the earlier chapter that I will update ever other day but yesterday I was really busy babysitting my younger sis, Emmia, so yea... but anyway, yea, I will update ever other day. But I hope you like it, and I don't exactly take suggestions but I might.**

**ChuckJTaylor - Okay, I'll be sure to check out your stories. That is really really weird. I just came up with the name's off the spot. Thanks, though. I wasn't sure if anyone would like this story, so thank ya.**

**SMCgirl - Thanks, yea, I know the chapter was short but this one will be long. I don't exactly take suggestions but that's exactly what I was going to do... that's kind of creepy. But why do you want me to?**

**Pokadot Queen95 - Possibly, you're almost halfway there... and thanks, I was hoping this would turn out good.**

* * *

Kendall POV

"Okay, who are they?" James asked.

"I don't know. Obviously they are new here." I replied.

"Well, at least there are two of them, Kendall, you can have Jo. And the rest of us guys can fight it out." Logan said.

"No, no, no. I don't think so."

"Well, we all know you like her." Logan responded.

"So, doesn't mean she's "the one" or whatever. She doesn't even like me." I said. Under my breath, I muttered. "Besides I'm a sucker for a blonde with blue eyes like that girl that walked in."

"Speaking of them, look over there. I think the brunette has a boyfriend." Carlos said.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Logan said.

Without another thought, I walked over to where they were sitting. The guy with the long hair made me think of Wayne Wayne. I smiled and laughed to myself. "Hey, I'm Kendall."

The brunette looked at me. I noticed she had green eyes with an outer rim of a dark blue. They were really pretty actually. Maybe I'm not just a sucker for blue eyes and blonde hair. "Hi, I'm Alex." She pointed to the Wayne Wayne twin and said, "This is Taylor and that's Shannon."

Shannon, Alex, and Wayne Wayne. Cool. "Hi, Way - Taylor, Shannon."

"Yea..." Taylor mumbled.

"So, what are you doing here at the Palm Woods."

"Well, Gustavo called me and wants me to make a demo or something." Shannon said, looking up at me. I was right, her eyes were blue.

"Ooo, I hope he's not too tough on you." Carlos came up beside me.

"Yeah, it can get hard." James agreed.

"Really?" She had a worried look in her eyes.

"I'm sure you'll be fine." I reassured.

"I don't maybe I shouldn't have came. I.."

"No, no, it's okay." Gosh, the guys are so stupid. To change the subject, I said, "Why are you guys here?" I pointed to Wayne Wayne and Alex.

Alex replied with a glare, " 'Cause I am going to help my best friend through this. Plus, I love singing although, I'm not good at it."

"Hmm, maybe you can. Try singing." a female voice came up to us. It was Kelly.

"I probably shouldn't, I.... I'm gonna go." She walked off.

"Gosh, Kelly, trying to scare her off." Carlos accused.

"I, I, whatever. Anyways, Gustavo wants you guys in the studio. She turned around facing Shannon. "And who are you?"

"Oh, Gustavo called and..."

"Shannon, Shannon Catiner. I see. Go get your friend and come to the studio. You boys can stay here."

"Okay." I responded.

Shannon picked up her things and Alex's things and walked off with Wayne Wayne. I kind of already hate that guy.

"So did you find out who's dating the guy and what are their names?" Logan asked.

"No, I didn't find out who is but his name is Taylor. The blonde's name is Shannon and the brunette's is Alex." And I really like them. I hope Wayne Wayne doesn't screw that up.

* * *

Alex POV

"Alex, are you in there?" Shannon knocked on the bathroom door.

"Yea, hold on, I'm changing." I responded.

I pulled my t-shirt on and looked in the mirror. My hair was a mess. Since it was chin- length, I couldn't do too much with it. So I parted it so it my hair covered my bangs, kept the part of my hair that covered my bangs down and threw my hair up into a small pony tail.

"Alex, hurry up. We got to go down to the studio."

"Sorry." I replied as I opened the door.

"It's okay. Come on."

"Wait, what do they need me for? I can't sing."

"You don't know that and plus you're my support." She responded.

"Fine."

It took us forever to find the studio and when we did, we heard yelling.

"Where are they?!" A booming male voice yelled.

"They are new. They probably lost their way." A small but strong female voice replied.

"Okay, but they better come soon." The male replied.

I knocked on the door and Shannon looked at me with scared eyes causing me to laugh. "It'll be fine."

Kelly opened the door, "Hi guys, perfect timing."

Shannon slowly nodded her head in fear.

"Here, take these and put them on. Then go into the studio." She handed Shannon a pair of big black headpones.

She put them on and slowly walked over into the studio.

* * *

**Okay, so what do you think? Reviews seriously mean a lot to me so please please review. If I get one review a half hour after I post this, then I'll think about updating again today. I have to babysit Emmia again tonight so depends.**


	3. Your Love Is My Drug, Dead and Gone

**Hey, so if you haven't checked out my profile yet then you probably don't know why I haven't updated in a LONG time. Well, what happened is I broke my foot. Don't ask how, I'll just say I am VERY clumsy so...yea. I'm very sorry though. Anyways, I know I should've been able to update a couple days after that. Well then I got sick...so I'm sorry! :/**

Alex POV

I watched as Shannon walked over to the recording studio. By the way that she was shaking, I could tell she was nervous. Like being in the spelling bee, or speaking in front of the whole class, orsinging in front of everyone. I would know these things. Or at least sometimes. Yea, I can get in trouble sometimes and not be afraid, or do something I wasn't supposed to and not be nervous. People tell me that I should be in drama because I can act in front of eveyone in the silliest ways and I never care what people think. But when your in front of _everyone, _it can be scary, like your a little kid again.

She opened her mouth to sing and I already knew what song it was going to be. _Ohio Is For Lovers by Hawthorne Heights. _I wasn't exactly a fan of the song even though it was a good song but I liked _Rescue Me_ better.

"Hey there, I know it's hard to feel like I don't care at all. Where you are and how you feel. With these lights off as these wheels keep rolling on and on. Slow things down or speed them up. Not enough or way too much. How are you when I'm gone?" she sang.

"STOP, just STOP." Gustavo yelled and I could see the frightened look in her eyes. I was a little freaked too. "It's good but, your voice is a little pitchy."

The fear slowly faded out of her eyes. Like a slow dying fire burning through the forests, killing everything. Just like fear kills bravery. "Um, I'll try better." She mumbled.

"Good, great, again." He said with fake excitement.

She slowly nodded her head and started again. I remembered back before when I used to live in New York, a time when I was hanging out with my best friend, Adalvia, when we were 14 on summer vacation at her house with our boy best friend, Justin.

_I remember sitting on Adalvia's bed. Adalvia right beside me, cross- legged. We were reading a magazine. Tiger Beat, I think. _

_"Megan Foxxaay is a beast." Justin said as we passed a picture of her. I smacked him in the arm playfully but still painfully. "Ow, what was that for?"_

_"Cuz' you are some stupid idiot boy whos hormones are running crazy for this made-up, plastic girl."_

_"She's not plastic, duh. She is clearly real. I mean come on. I don't think that little miss foxxy isn't human. She's not plastic." _

_Adalvia and I both laughed in unison. "I meant that she's fake. She doesn't have real beauty."_

_"Really?" Justin challenged."Then who does?"_

_"I don't know, I'm not Lindsay Lohan." I retorted causing all three of us to laugh. "I don't really pay attention. Just all you guys go crazy over her even when all she does is hide the real self under all that make-up." _

_"Really?" Justin's face was closer to mine now. I could feel his warm breath blowly over my lips. Softly, briskly. I knew everyone had said we "belong together" but we were just friends and that was all that we would ever be. "Well I pay attention and I think I might know what real beauty is."_

_"Yea, then what is it?" I felt my face inching closer to his._

_"Is it the way her smile is lopsided and very cute? Or the way her soft brunette hair blows in the wind? Or how she can make you laugh whenever and how ever? Or how her eyes just melt into yours? Those perfect green eyes..."_

_Adalvia muttered, "Megan Fox's eyes aren't green."_

_She was right. And before I could say anything, I felt Jusitn's lips on mine. Tender and soft, loving and caring. Just for a quick second. And I knew things were going to be weird. But before I could accept that, Justin jumped off the bed and walked out. Like he regreted everything. Like an ashamed child who did something wrong. After that, I never ever saw Justin again. Like he moved, he was gone because when I became a little worried, I went to his house. And no one was there. No one._

"Alex. Alex, you there?" A female voice asked.

I blinked twice and then said, "Yes." But instead of my normal voice, it was just a weak, fragile, cracking voice. Like one of a sick child.

"Are you sure? Do you want to go back to your suite? You sound sick." She questioned with worried eyes.

I quickly cleared my throat. "Yea, I'm fine. I need to be here for Jus- Shannon. Anyways, who are you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Kelly, Gustavo's assistant."

"Oh, yea, hi."

"Shannon's almost done. She has a song and a half to go. You really should go back to your suite."

"Um, yea, I guess."

"I hope your okay."

"I'm fine." I said, once again. But again, it only came out in that cracked, sick child voice. So I quickly opened the door and walked into the hallway and I ran back to our suite. Trying to hold back those tears but I knew I couldn't and I collapsed on the floor.

* * *

Shannon POV

I watched as Alex walked out the door. Why was she leaving? I thought she said she'd be here, supporting me. I'm nervous as heck and she doesn't care. I don't know. maybe it was important. I had noticed the way she stood there, staring at the ground, as if in shame. She hadn't done anything. Maybe she felt bad for leaving Taylor alone. Or maybe something else?

**So yea, I'm very sorry. I'm going to try to update as much as I can this week but yea.. My cast is purple. Wow, that was sort of weird. I don't know about you but when I thought about the flashback I had to write, I felt very bad for Alex. And Shannon is being a bit selfish. And the Justin I am talking about is NOT Justin Bieber. So...yea. Please please review and forgive me for breaking my foot, lol.**


	4. Outbursts Of The Past And The Present

OMG! GUYS I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE TWO MONTHS. I AM SO SORRY. So, I swear I am updated 3 times today. Okay, I have a schedule.

**All You Need Are Some Chucks- I will update every Tuesday and Saturday.**

**Naturally, When Your Love Drunk You Lose Yourself- Every Wednesday and Sunday.**

I _**Promise**_ I will **try ** my best to keep up with this. Okay here we go...I'm kind of excited to update now...haha. Oh, by the way, with Taylor. When I said it was long, I meant like Justin Bieber long, maybe longer...and it's brown..so ya.

Alex POV

I let the tears fall out of my eyes slowly, but not silently. I whimpered into the cries and layed my head in my hands. I knew I shouldn't be crying about something that happened four years ago. I should be cheering my best friend on with her new career. Or helping her get a boyfriend. Or something that wasn't crying over Justin. Not again. I would never see him again. He left, without a warning. Why? Only God knows. But I still wondered as I sat there outside of Shannon, Taylor, and my suite, what did I do? I guess I'll never know

"Is there someone there?" A familiar voice asked. I quickly wiped my tears and cleared my throat. I pressed my palm firmly on the ground and pushed myself up.

"Yea."

"Alex? " The voice asked.

"Yes. Who are you?"

The boy I remember as Kendall appeared around the corner. "Oh, it's Kendall. Uh, remember?"

"Yea," I plastered a fake smile upon my face.

"Are you okay?" He studied my face. "You seem as if you've been crying."

"No, just allergies." Lies, I've never had allergies that I know of.

"Oh, that sucks. Um, where's Shannon?

"Who's asking?" I turned around to see Shannon with an annoyed expression on her face. I knew she was mad at me for leaving. I have some explaining to do.

"Oh, I was just wondering how the recording went."

She smiled at him broadly. "They went good, I guess. I mean, he said my voice was pitchy. How do you think it went, Alex?" She turned her attention to me with a slight smirk.

"Um, good. Great." I responded quickly.

"That's good, well, I got to go...um, Alex, you really should try singing. I mean, unless you don't want to." I could feel Shannon's glare on me, burning through me as he said that. This was her job, not mine.

I just nodded, keeping my head down. He said his goodbye to Shannon and left. I started to walk into our suite when she grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"What happened back there? Why'd you completly ditch me? I know I'm not usually like this but this is big for me and, just," she sighed, "Explain, please."

I nodded, I didn't want to tell her about Justin. I don't know, there was something holding me back. I mean only Adalvia knows how I feel. I groaned inwardly. "I-I, I wasn't feeling good, I'm sorry."

"Alex, I know you, and I know that's not the truth." She sighed.

I felt my anger boil, and I didn't know why. "No, you don't know me. And as a matter of fact, you probably never will." I turned around and slammed into the suite. I ran into Taylor and I's room and slam that door shut. Thankfully Taylor was down in the lobby, doing who knows what. I didn't mean what I said to Shannon. Just, I miss my old friends. And sometimes it feels like she doesn't care much for me.

"Alex!" I heard a voice call. I knew the first place anyone would look was here, so I ran into the bathroom connecting to the bedroom. Although I was tall, I could fit in a cabnit under the sink. I was ninja like that. I felt like a little kid, hiding from my problems and I knew that wouldn't solve anything but this was the best I could do at a spur of the moment situation. I groaned and thought better of myself, I got out from under the cabnit and went into the bedroom.

"I'm right here." I called, regreting it instantly. I was in deep trouble.

"What the heck was that?" Shannon burst into the bedroom. "You don't know me? Come on, could you be more pathetic? What? Were you trying to be dramatic? Right now isn't a good time."

I closed my eyes and then opened them a second later. "No," I sighed, "I wasn't trying to be dramatic, things have just come up in my mind lately and it's getting to me. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been that way. Forgive me?"

"Oh." She looked down but looked back up when she spoke. "Yea. I forgive you. Is there anything to help? I mean, we could talk."

Talking, no, wouldn't help. "No, I don't think that would help."

"Okay, is something up with you and Taylor?"

"No. Not Taylor." I said simply.

"Oh, okay. I'm sorry.

"Me too." I said honestly.

"Wanna go eat?"

"Sure. Why not?"

**She really misses her friends. Am I right? I AM SOOOOOOO SORRRY BOUT NOT UPDATING...SOOOOO SORRY! I promise I will keep up with the schedule except I am going on vacation with my family and a friend so I won't update then.**


	5. Tears Don't Fall Easily

**Okay, I'm sorry. I'm a jerk. I didn't update 3 times. Okay, I went camping and that week was just, wow, busy. So, ya...updating tommorow too! So, here ya go!**

**Kendall POV**

Something was up with Alex and Shannon. I could feel the tension between the two when we were talking. I continue walking down the hallway just to bump in junior Wayne Wayne. He glared at me, then asked if I knew where Alex was. I just shook my head and kept walking. I was usually polite, but something was telling me not to like him. Actually, my whole body was telling me not to like him... and I didn't know why. I kept walking until I ran into the guys.

"She's so hot, I just can't believe that _guy_ has her." Carlos ranted about some girl.

"Yea, she's almost as hot as me." James agreed.

"Who are you guys talking about?" I wondered out loud.

"Alex." They all said in unison.

"Really? Really guys? Did we really just have to have that corny moment?" Logan laughed as he spoke.

"Yea, agreed." James chuckled.

"Anyways, guys she has been here one day and you are already talking this way about her?" I questioned, a hint of anger in my voice.

"Woah, defending her? You agree with us." Logan patted his hand on my back as if saying, 'welcome to our side'.

"No, well yes, but Shannon is too." I defended.

"Eh." James said.

"Kind of." Carlos muttered.

"She's pretty." Logan said, always being the gentleman.

"You guys are pathetic."

"Thanks!" Carlos smiled. "Wait, what does that mean?"

My only response was to roll my eyes.

Shannon POV

Something was up with Alex. She wasn't... focused. She wasn't herself. As we were eating our food, she stared off into space. When Taylor had his arms wrapped around her, her attention was focused on her shoes. I wish I knew what was up. But I had to focus on my job. Or atleast, I hoped it was my new job. For the next few days, Gustavo had me working my arse off. I mean, literally! I could barely stand up straight by Friday. But something kept me standing. Kendall. I had a crush on him, I knew it. But he would never go after me. Never. And I hate to stop thinking about him, but something else happened.

"What should I have for lun-", Alex was cut off by her phone playing 'Not Afraid' by Eminem. "Hello?" Her eyes widened and her body was tense. She dropped the phone and sunk into the couch.

"Alex? You okay?" She shook her head 'no' but pointed to the phone. She wanted me to talk. "Who is it?" No answer. So I bent down and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi, who is this?" A male voice spoke through the phone.

"Um, Alexs' friend Shannon. Who is this?"

"Oh." His voice sounded a little confused. "I wonder what happened to Adalvia."

"Who?"

"No one. Erm, can you tell her I'm back. Please, I need to see her. In her hometown." His voice pleaded.

"Erm, she's not in New York. She's in California. With me." I said, confused.

"What? She moved!" I could feel his shock through the phone."No, no, no, no, NO!" He was angry. Who was he?

"Is something wrong?" No answer. "Hello?" Again, no answer. I listened closly and heard muffled speaking. I could make out that words sorry, go, I, stay, and Alex.

"Hi, yea, where are you? Like where does she live?"

"Erm, I don't know you. And I don't know if you know her then I don't feel comfortable giving out her address. Sorry."

"Oh my God, I'm a friend from her life in New York. I'm Justin, actually, I doubt she wants to see me after what I did to her." I hear regret and sadness in his voice. "Please, just let me speak to her." He pleaded.

I looked over at Alex laying on the couch. She looked back at me with tear stained cheeks and sore eyes. She had been crying, I didn't understand though. I covered the speaker and whispered, "He wants to talk to you."

She shook her head 'no' again and closed her eyes. Whatever this guy did, he regretted in majorly so I put the phone on speaker and said, "Here she is. But I don't think she will talk back."

"Alex? I'm sorry. God, am I sorry! I didn't mean to, I swear, that was the day I was supposed to tell you. I'm sorry. Please just talk to me, I miss your voice, your smile, your laugh, your eyes. Please!" He sighed when Alex didn't answer. I wondered what he did and why I never heard about this guy. To me, it sounded as if he cheated but I couldn't be sure. "Alex please! Just say... something, anything!" There was a pause. "Alex?"

"Justin." Was all she said.

"Alex! Oh my God, I missed you!" No response. "Talk to me please."

"Why?" She rolled over so her back was facing me and the phone. "Why should I?" All of a sudden I heard stifled cries from Alex. And I've never heard Alex cry, not even once. And that scared me.

Justin POV

Over the line, I could hear soft cries from someone. It couldn't be Alex. She never cried. She was always strong, even when she fell off her skateboard and hit her head on a pole. She just laughed at her mistake. But this was a mistake I couldn't laugh at. I made her cry. _I did. _And that upsetted me. "No. Do. Not. Cry. You never cry. And I just made you." I tried to do one of the things that used to make her laugh. I started singing 'Big Girls Don't Cry' and the sobs just got louder.

Shannon's voice spoke through the phone. "Stop."

I knew that was smart. I was quiet for a while before I heard her whisper something. And gladly enough, I heard what she said.

Alex POV

"Megan Fox." Was all I could say, actually whisper as I remembered that day. The day he left. And through the phone, I heard a soft chuckle. I _wanted _to hate him. But all I could do is chuckle in response to his.

"Meet me somewhere. I'm in California now. Please." His chuckle faded from his voice. "I don't know. I'm staying in...erm, Palm Woods, I think it's called."

My eyes widened. And all I could say was 'okay' when I hung up the phone.

**Good or bad? Glad I finally updated. Well, here it is. I notice this is a lot about Alex. But after like the next two chapters it won't be as much. Depends on what you like. REVIEW!**


End file.
